1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle front structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-85414 (JP 5-85414 A) discloses a vehicle front structure with secured collision energy absorbing performance upon frontal collision by securing crash stroke at the front part of a vehicle. The technology disclosed in this publication prevents the front wheels from contacting a side sill by bending a tie-rod and rotating the front wheels when frontal collision load is delivered to the front tires. Also, crash stroke is secured by preventing the front wheels from contacting the side sill, or increasing the distance of the front wheels up to the side sill. Further, in the vehicle front structure disclosed in JP 5-85414 A, a tie-rod bending member is formed on the side of the car body, thereby bending the tie-rod by contacting the tie-rod with the tie-rod bending member.
The vehicle front structure disclosed in JP 5-85414 A is a useful technology in that crash stroke can be secured on the front part of the vehicle, but it still needs to be improved from the perspective that the collision load input to the front wheels is supported by lockers.